Les belles histoires du pays de Kyo
by I wish I was her
Summary: Hé oui j'ai changé le tire pcq au début je savais pas que j'allais en faire un recueil...le titre est pourri je sais mais on parle de moi quand même...song fic n.5 en ligne...
1. Bad Boys

Auteure: I wish I was her

Titre: Bad boys

Genre: Action/ Adventure / Romance

Disclaimer: Et oui SDK ne m'appartient pas…grosse surprise!

Note de l'auteure : Ce sont mes premières songfics mais on dirait pas des songfic, juste une fic à laquelle on a rajouter des paroles de chansons ici et là mais bon…j'espère que vous aimerez quand même…

Bad boys

_UH! Bad boys watcha gon, watcha gon, watcha gonna do? When they such dongdong for you_

21 :09. Toujours au commissariat, Yuya Shiina lisait des dossiers qu'elle

connaissait déjà par cœur.

-Yuya, il est tard, il faudrait que rentres, fit la voix de Tigre Rouge, un des collègues de Yuya.

-Oui tu as raison, répondit évasivement la jeune femme.

-Non sans blagues Yuya tu devrais rentrer, Tokito sera pas contente si tu rentres encore super tard…

-Hm, fit Yuya.

Tokito était non seulement la colocataire de Yuya mais aussi sa collègue au commissariat et aussi une très bonne amie par la même occasion. Tokito et Yuya ne s'appréciait pas plus que ça au début mais avaient fini par se confier l'une à l'autre et à devenir amies et bien que Tokito soit dotée d'un caractère particulièrement colérique, elle ne se mettait jamais en colère après Yuya.

-Ouais tu as raison, dit Yuya en émergeant de ses pensées, je vais rentrer, et encore merci pour me laisser veiller au poste aussi tard.

Tigre lui répondit par un grand sourire que Yuya lui rendit en sortant du poste.

Il avait toujours été gentil avec elle et il était avec Tokito ce qui s'approchait le plus d'une famille pour elle.

_Let me! Watcha wanna do? When they come for you?_

-Ah! Tu es rentrée, fit Tokito quand Yuya ouvrit la porte d'entrée de leur petit appartement.

-Ouais, j'avais des choses à faire avant de rentrer, fit Yuya.

-Toujours les mêmes dossiers, demanda Tokito.

-Oui, toujours les mêmes, répondit la jeune femme.

-Yuya, tu... commença Tokito

-Je sais, fit Yuya, je sais, même si je connais ces dossiers par cœur ça ne veut pas dire que j'attraperai ces criminels je sais…

-Alors pourquoi tu t'entêtes alors?

-Parce que…parce que j'ai récemment appris que ce serait le chef de ce gang qui aurait tué mon grand frère…

Tokito figea.

-Tu veux dire que…commença la jeune femme

-Oui, je veux dire que Kyo aux yeux de démons a tué mon frère et pour ça lui et les Quatre Sacrés du ciel vont payer!

-Yuya ce sont les criminels les plus recherchés de tout le pays et tu le sais…

-C'est pour ça que je l'aurais, décréta Yuya.

Et sur ce elle monta se coucher.

_Bad boys, bad boys watcha gonna do watcha gonna do? When they come for you?_

Assise dans son lit Tokito repensait à ce que Yuya lui avait dit. Kyo aux yeux de démons et les Quatre Sacrés du ciel était le gang le plus recherché du pays, ils étaient les pires criminels imaginables, des mafieux doublés de tueurs en série, pyromanes à leurs heures et on ne sait quelles autres horreurs. Malgré tout ça, Tokito se penchait sur les autres gangs tout aussi nuisibles comme un qui se faisait appelé Le clan Mibu, clan dont Tokito elle-même avait déjà fait partie, et aussi Yukimura Sanada et ses dix guerriers. Quoique pour ce dernier gang, Tokito avait une entente elle les avaient surpris dans une très mauvaise posture et avait promis de ne rien dire à la seule condition qu'ils l'aide à attraper des criminels en lui fournissant des renseignements.

Tokito se secoua et songea que si jamais Yuya pensait mettre son projet à exécution elle aurait besoin d'aide et plus qu'elle ne le pensait.

_Bad boys, bad boys watcha gonna do? Watcha gonna do watcha gonna do when they come for you?_

2:04 am.

-Hé Luciole t'es saoul, fit un grand mec blond du genre armoire à glace.

-…Ah, répondit le concerné

-Je vois pas le différence, entre maintenant et d'habitude, commenta un jeune homme blond, lui aussi mais pas mal plus mignon que l'autre et aveugle aussi.

-Ah mais moi oui, fit une soi-disant femme avec des cheveux roses et un gant en cuir sur une main, il va peut-être dire des trucs intéressants vu qu'il est saoul…alors dis-moi Luciole t'es toujours puceau ou pas ?

Mais le dénommé Luciole n'écoutait pas ce que lui disait le travesti qui s'appelait Akari, il était très préoccupé par une fourmi égarée, alors Luciole, pour l'aider gratta une allumette histoire d'aider la fourmi à y voir clair, et celle-ci regagna gentiment son trou dans le mur, alors Luciole éteignit l'allumette en soufflant dessus, mais comme il était saoul la flamme fut un peu plus grande que prévue et enflamma le bas du mur.

-Hé merde, fit l'aveugle nommé Akira, en maîtrisant rapidement le feu avec sa glace.

-Je t'avais prévenu, fit l'armoire à glace prénommé Bontenmaru, il est saoul.

Sur le toit de l'immeuble où la bande de criminels avait trouvés refuge, Kyo aux yeux de démons, cigarette dans la bouche, bouteille de saké dans une main et carabine dans l'autre (hé oui faut vivre avec son temps) regardait la ville qui s'étendait devant lui. Pendant qu'il pensait à son prochain coup, un souvenir le frappa tout à coup : Lorsqu'il avait été au marché il était passé devant le commissariat de police il avait remarqué une petite femme blonde pas trop affreuse qui regardait les affiches où étaient écrit les noms des criminels recherchés et se tenant devant le sien la jeune femme avait dit :

-Je t'aurais Kyo aux yeux de démons, même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire dans ma vie…

Elle avait l'air décidé, songea le démon. Puis il sourit. Ça devient intéressant pensa-t-il.

9 :06, le lendemain.Tokito courait comme si elle courait pour sa vie. Elle devait se dépêcher c'était son unique chance d'aider Yuya. Elle courait et ne regardait pas où elle allait si bien qu'elle entra en collision avec quelqu'un et fut projetée en arrière.

-Aïe, fit elle en touchant le sol.

Puis elle se décida enfin à regarder autour d'elle et remarqua que la personne dans laquelle elle avait foncée était un jeune homme et qu'il était aveugle.

-Je…euh…je suis désolée, fit elle embarrassée.

-C'est pas grave, répondit le jeune homme, vous n'avez rien ?

-Non rien du tout, répondit-elle et elle rougit en se rendant compte que le jeune homme n'était pas mal du tout.

-Bon et bien au revoir, fit le jeune homme

-Oui, fit Tokito toujours gênée

«Mais où est-ce que j'ai déjà vu sa tête, se demanda-t-elle.»

Akira continua sa marche et songea :

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que je l'ai déjà vu, c'est peut-être une criminelle…»

Remise de ses émotions, Tokito se remit à courir et arriva finalement à destination.

Elle entra dans un bâtiment délabré à l'air suspect et cria :

-Maître Fubuki!

Le maître en question ne fut pas long à pointer le bout de son nez, tout comme deux autres personnages que Tokito ne connaissait que trop bien.

-Yuan, Hishigi, fit-elle.

-Tokito, dit doucement Fubuki, tu te décides enfin à reprendre du service ?

_When you were eight and you had bad dream you go to school , and that's the golden rule, so why are you acting like a bloody fool , if you get hot then you must get cool!_

13:54.

-Celui-là, demanda le vendeur à Yuya

-Oui, répondit-elle.

-Et voilà, fit le vendeur en lui tendant le paquet

-Merci, dit la jeune femme en sortant de la boutique

Yuya se mit à contempler son tout nouveau fusil, il était parfait, parfait pour tuer un démon. Maintenant qu'elle était équipée restait plus qu'à trouver sa proie.

Yuya se rendit devant un super marché, là où à coup sûr son poisson viendrait s'approvisionner en saké. Et elle n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps avant de le repérer. Longs cheveux rouges, yeux rouges, c'était bien lui.

« Dommage que je doive le tuer, pensa Yuya, il est plutôt beau gosse.» Mais bon les affaires sont les affaires et Yuya devait venger son frère, alors elle attendit sagement que le démon sorte du magasin et elle le prit en filature. Elle le suivit jusque dans une petite ruelle qui donnait sur un cul-de-sac et elle sut que le démon avait comprit son manège. Il se retourna et avant que Yuya ait pu essayer de s'échapper les doigts du démon lui tenaient fermement le bras dans lequel elle tenait son fusil.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, demanda durement le démon.

Yuya allait répondre mais elle fut tout à coup totalement hypnotisée par les yeux de Kyo. Rouges. Rouge sang. Rouge de tout le sang qu'il avait fait couler, le sang de son frère. Yuya tira.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui me plaigne qu'elle soit revenue dit Fubuki à Yuan et à Hishigi, elle était un de nos meilleurs éléments et elle faisait partie des Quatre Sages.

- Oui mais qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'elle n'a pas perdu la main et surtout qu'elle sera loyale, demanda Yuan.

Fubuki sourit.

-Elle m'a montré ce qu'elle savait faire, disons qu'elle n'est pas trop diminuée…et si elle est revenue c'est parce que qu'elle doit être loyale pour faire son coup...

-Alors tu compte la mettre avec nous pour le coup contre Kyo aux yeux de démons, demanda Hishigi

- Oui, répondit Fubuki, oh oui…

_Bad boys, bad boys watcha gonna do watcha gonna do? When thy come for you? Bad boys, bad boys watcha gonna do? Watcha gonna do watcha gonna do when they come for you?_

15:16.

Elle avait tiré. Elle avait tiré puis elle avait vu du sang et elle s'était évanouie. Yuya reprit connaissance dans une chambre miteuse et qui sentait le brûlé. Des tonnes de questions fusèrent en même temps dans la tête de la jolie blonde. « Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là? Est-ce que je l'ai tué? Ça doit, j'ai vu du sang, mais peut-être pas aussi… Comment je me suis évanouie ?» Toutes des questions sans réponses pour l'instant. Yuya se redressa et le plancher émit un « CRAC» sonore. « Génial, pensa-t-elle, maintenant tout le monde sait que je suis réveillée, je vais même pas pouvoir m'échapper et en plus on se les gèle ici…». Et effectivement, la porte s'ouvrit sur Bontenmaru qui lui lança une couverture.

-Tiens, faudrait pas que tu crèves de froid, lui dit-il.

-Qu'est-ce que je fous au QG des Quatre Sacrés du ciel? demanda Yuya

Bontenmaru eut un sourire. Kyo ne s'était pas trompée, cette fille les filait depuis un moment pour les connaître aussi bien.

-Quand t'as tiré sur Kyo, il t'a assommée et t'a ramenée ici…

-Alors, il est pas mort, fit la jeune fille entre ses dents.

-Ne t'imagine pas que Kyo aux yeux de démon meure aussi facilement, d'ailleurs il veut te parler, alors descends…

Yuya s'exécuta. Rendue en bas elle avança jusque dans une pièce qui avait du servir de salon autrefois, mais qui était méconnaissable tant elle était pleine de poussière. Kyo, confortablement assis dans ce qui aurait du être un fauteuil, la regardait de ses yeux rouges.

-T'avais une raison spéciale pour vouloir me tuer, lui demanda-t-il.

-T'es un criminel recherché et tu as tué Nozomu Shiina,mon frère, répondit hargneusement Yuya.

-Pfff, la prochaine fois assure toi que les faits sont fondés avant d'aller tuer quelqu'un, fit-il.

-QUOI? ragea Yuya, tu es vraiment un criminel recherché je te signale et je le sais je suis flic! Et tu as aussi tu…

-J'ai pas tué ton frère, coupa le démon, mais je sais qui l'a tué.

_You chuck it down that one_

_You chuck it down this one _

_You chuck it down ya mother_

_And you chuck it down ya father_

15 : 35.

Caché dans le QG des Mibus, Akira ne manquait pas un mot de se qui se disait.

Il se retourna silencieusement pour mieux «percevoir» la scène (parce que techniquement il ne voit pas). Et il la reconnut. La fille qui l'avait percuté ce matin.

-Tokito, fit un grand type avec des cheveux genre affro mais tout ébouriffés.

Tokito. C'était ça! Tokito des Quatre Sages. Tokito du clan Mibu. Mais cette fille avait laisser tomber avant alors pourquoi là elle reprenais du service…

-Nous avons décidé que tu viendrais avec nous pour notre opération contre Kyo aux yeux de démons ce soir.

Dans le noir, Akira sourit. « Intéressant, pensa-t-il.»

-Kyo aux yeux de démons, fit Tokito, euh je…« Si je le fais après ça Yuya n'auras plus d'ennuis et elle finira peut-être par sourire comme avant songea Tokito» oui c'est d'accord.

-Bien, fit le type, à ce soir.

-Oui…

Akira en avait assez entendu pour que ça lui soit utile. Il partit avant de voir Tokito sortir de l'immeuble, hurler de toutes ses forces et repartir en courant.

_You chuck it down a brother_

_You chuck it down ya sister_

_You chuck it down that one _

_And you chuck it down me!_

15:58.

Trois trous. Trois trous ornaient maintenant le plafond du QG de Kyo aux yeux de démon. En fait Kyo qui devait se planquer un peu mieux que d'habitude ses temps-ci n'avait pas eu la présence d'une femme assez jolie près de lui depuis presque deux semaines et il était en manque, donc il avait cru que Yuya se laisserait faire et maintenant en guise de réponse trois trous ornaient le plafond de sa piaule. Yuya avait hurlé, frappé, et tiré mais avait manqué son coup encore une fois. Mais elle avait fini par se calmer…

-Mais c'est pas possible, si vous n'étiez pas quatre et que vous aviez un téléphone il y a longtemps que j'aurais appelé des renforts, menaçait la blonde.

-Presque personne ne t'en empêche, lui répondit le démon au bout d'un moment.

Les deux Sacrés présents (oui car Luciole est…euh…absent mentalement) se retournèrent vers lui, surpris.

-Kyo, je ne crois pas que…commença Bontenmaru.

-Non c'est vrai, coupa Yuya, personne ne me retiens pour appeler mes collègues.

-Si, répondit le démon.

-Ah ouais, et c'est qui ? Toi peut-être?

-Non, c'est toi.

Yuya en fut bouche bée.

-Qu quoi?

-Je t'ai dit que j'avais pas tué ton frère et que je savais qui l'avais tué alors tu vas pas nous dénoncer avant d'avoir ce que tu veux, comme moi je te laisserais pas partir avant d'avoir ce que je veux.

«Wow,pensa Yuya, jusque ici c'était la phrase la plus longue que Kyo est dite jusque ici, mais elle tient debout.»

-C'est vrai, admit Yuya, tu proposes quoi comme marché alors?

Kyo sourit.

-Tu ne nous dénonces pas aux flics, tu arrêtes de nous suivre et en échange je te dis qui a tué ton frère et où tu peut le trouver, c'est donnant donnant.

« Réfléchis, pensait la blonde, tu es en train de faire affaire avec le plus grand criminel de tout le pays, mais d'un autre côté si ça peut éclaircir la mort de Nozomu ça doit être bon aussi.» Et c'est pendant cette lutte mentale qu'Akira fit irruption dans l'immeuble miteux.

-Mauvaise nouvelle, fit-il.

Toutes les personnes présentes se retournèrent vers lui.

-Oh mais je vois que vous avez de la visite, dit l'aveugle avec un petit sourire, je suis honoré que l'officier Yuya Shiina qui nous connaît mieux que nous même soit venue nous voir.

-Mais comment est-ce que…commença la concernée.

-On a fait comme toi, lui répondit la femme aux cheveux roses, on a appris à bien connaître ses ennemis.

-C'est quoi cette mauvaise nouvelle, demanda, Bontenmaru.

-Le clan Mibu, nous a repéré, et il attaquera ce soir.

_Bad boys, bad boys watcha gonna do watcha gonna do?_

_When they come for you? Bad boys, bad boys watcha gonna do? Watcha gonna do, watcha gonna do when they come for you?_

22: 33.

BANG!

Le toit du QG de Kyo et des Sacrés vola en éclats.

Les Quatre Sages pénétrèrent à l'intérieur et se mirent en plein milieu de la pièce.

-Kyo aux yeux de démons, ce soir tu vas finalement t'agenouiller devant le clan Mibu, fit Fubuki.

- Et depuis quand je m'agenouille devant qui que ce soit, fit Kyo, caché dans les ténèbres de la piaule.

En effet, ça faisait partie du plan d'action qu'avait dresser Kyo et les Sacrés quand Akira leur avait annoncé que le clan Mibu débarquait. Ils devaient tous rester caché, Yuya compris, vu que leur marché n'avait pas été conclu et que en tant que flic elle avait une chance en or de pouvoir mettre un gang de super méchants derrière les barreaux, alors elle n'allait surtout pas les rater. Ils resteraient cachés jusqu'à ce que Kyo décide qu'ils commençaient à se battre et là une dérouillée de la mort allait s'ensuivre.

-Haha, tu as bien raison, tu ne l'as jamais fait pour personne, mais il y a une première fois à tout, et ce sera un honneur pour toi de t'agenouiller devant nous j'en suis sur.

-Dans tes rêves, fit le démon en jetant sur Fubuki.

Et tout le monde fut projeté dans la mêlée. Yuya qui les observait se battre fut surprise de constater qu'ils se battaient tous avec des sabres! Et oui d'authentiques sabres, Yuya n'en croyait pas ses yeux, pourquoi des criminels dangereux, qui auraient pu avoir les armes à feu les meilleures se battaient ils avec des sabres ? Puis une phrase que lui avait dit Tokito lui revint en tête. _Les criminels les plus puissants se battent différemment des autres, ils ne se battent pas tous avec des fusils, c'est leur façon à eux de prouver qu'ils sont assez puissants pour ne pas en avoir besoin…_ Yuya n'avait pas prêter attention lorsque Tokito lui avait dit cela alors qu'elle lui recommandait d'être prudente avec sa nouvelle arme, et d'ailleurs d'où elle savait ça ?

_Bad boys, bad boys watcha gonna do watcha gonna do? When they come for you? _

Tokito se battait contre l'homme qu'elle avait bousculé ce matin. « C'est pour ça que sa tête me disait quelque chose, il fait partie des Quatre Sacrés du ciel, pensa, Tokito.»

Il se battait bien, il était pas mal du tout, et il avait l'air intelligent, en fait si Tokito n'avait pas eu pour ordre de le tuer, elle aurait probablement pu aimer cet homme, mais le boulot c'est le boulot. Et puis si ça n'avait pas été pour Yuya, elle n'aurait jamais fait un truc pareil. Tokito se disait qu'elle avait une dette envers Yuya, car quand elle avait du quitté le clan pour ne pas les mettre en danger et que tout ses anciens amis l'avaient rejetés , Yuya elle, bien qu'elle ne le sache pas, avait toujours été gentille, elle lui souriait tout le temps , elle était toujours enjouée et elle lui avait même déniché ce job au commissariat, une aubaine pour le clan avait elle songé au début puis finalement non ,il l'avait laissée tomber elle ferait pareil, elle n'irait les voir que seulement si c'était désespéré. Et voilà ça y était. Yuya avait appris comment son frère était mort et elle avait commencé à sombrer dans la déprime. Elle ne souriait plus n'avait plus goût à rien, sauf à ses précieux dossiers de l'assassin de son frère, Kyo aux yeux de démon.

Seulement pour Yuya, Tokito avait repris du service, pour avoir des renseignements sur lui, pour aider Yuya à le coincer. Pour Yuya. Mais au fond d'elle-même Tokito savait aussi qu'elle ne pouvais se passer de ça, le crime c'était sa vie c'était comme ça qu'elle avait grandi, alors avec où sans le clan Mibu il n'y avait pas de différence. Mais pour l'instant elle devait penser à Yuya et juste à elle.

Tokito se battait et ne pensait à rien d'autre. Yuya et seulement elle tu ne le fais pas pour toi, Yuya, ma meilleure amie, celle qui m'a fait redécouvrir la vie.…Merci et voilà comment je paye ma dette.

_Bad boys, bad boys watcha gonna do? Watcha gonna do, watcha gonna do when they come for you?_

Yuya observait toujours les combatants et tout à coup elle se surprit à observer l'adversaire d'Akira. C'était un fille, même si elle n'avait pas trop de poitrine on ne pouvait le nier. C'est drôle cette fille lui semblait familière. Trop familière. Elle lui rapellait étrangement Tokito. La fille finit par se placer juste dessous l'immense trou dans le plafond, créant la seule source de lumière de l'immeuble, et Yuya vit son visage. Tokito. C'était Tokito. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fabriquait là ?

-Tokito, cria Yuya.

Tokito figea. Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Yuya était là, elle était là depuis le début du combat cachée dans le noir là où personne ne pouvait la voir.

SCRATCH.

Un des sabres jumeaux d'Akira venait de faire gicler une importante quantité de son sang. Ça faisait horriblement mal, mais elle avait déjà connu pire. Avec une toute nouvelle puissance elle envoya Akira dans le mur, non sans résistance de sa part mais elle finit tout de même par l'envoyer à l'écart et elle se précipita vers Yuya.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda Yuya

-Je pourrais te poser la même question, qu'est-ce que tu fiche avec Kyo aux yeux de démon ? Est-ce que je dois te rappeler que tu le détestes ? Et qu'il a tué ton frère ?

-Il l'a pas tué, justement.

-QUOI?

-Il l'a pas tué , c'est pas lui, on a conclu un marché je le dénonce pas et j'arrête de les suivre et en échange il me dit qui a tué mon frère et où je peut le trouver.

-Et tu l'as cru ?

-Oui je crois en ce qu'il me dit, j'en suis sure.

Yuya leva le regard vers Tokito qui affichait à présent un drôle de petit sourire.

-Euh je veux dire, les criminels dans son genre n'ont qu'une seule parole, ils n'ont pas le choix, fit Yuya en parlant plus fort et en gesticulant.

-Vraiment, fit une voix d'homme derrière Yuya.

Rouge tomate, Yuya se retourna pour voir un Kyo à l'air intéressé derrière elle.

-Euh…et bien, commença-t-elle, mais elle fut interrompue par une sirène de police qui se rapprochait.

Tout le monde dans la pièce figea. Clan Mibu comme Sacrés du ciel, plus personne ne bougea.

-Je croyais avoir ta parole, fit Kyo en regardant Yuya.

-Oh mais c'est pas moi, dit-elle.

-Non c'est moi, fit Tokito.

-Tokito, commença Fubuki, tu n'as pas…

-Oui je l'ai fais, vous m'avez laissez pour morte et après quand les flics m'ont retrouvée ils m'ont associé à vous et vous m'avez exilée, alors aujourd'hui fais la même chose, je vous laisse tomber.

-Et tu crois peut-être qu'on va te laisser faire, fit Yuan en se plaçant devant elle.

-T'as pas le choix, si t'es contre moi t'es contre les flics.

Tokito se précipita vers la sortie mais Fubuki fut plus rapide qu'elle et la blessa sauvagement en lui bloquant l'accès à la sortie.

-Tokito, je suis ton père tu ne peux pas me faire ça.

-Comme tu n'avais pas le droit de ma laisser mourir dans les rues en tant que père, hurla-t-elle.

-Je suis revenu te voir tout de suite après, fit Fubuki.

-Oui pour me dire, que ça te contrariait mais que tu m'exilais! J'en ai rien à faire que tu sois mon père ou pas parce que pour moi tu ne l'es plus!

Fubuki figea complètement. Il n'osait pas regarder sa fille en face.

Tokito elle le contourna et continua son chemin vers la porte mais s'arrêta quelques pas avant et dit à son père :

-Écoutes, je vais te donner une chance de déguerpir mais prends-la tout de suite et n'essaie pas de retrouver s'il te plait.

Fubuki regarda Tokito et à contrecœur il hocha la tête et les Quatre Sages filèrent en vitesse. Tokito les regarda partir puis continua vers la porte.

-Hé attends, fit Akira, qu'est-ce qui nous dis que tu ne va pas nous dénoncer aux flics.

-Parce que Yuya a conclu un marché et parce que moi je ne vais nulle part, c'est Yuya qui va aller s'expliquer avec nos collègues parce que moi je suis pleine de sang, il se douterais que nous ne sommes pas seuls.

-D'accord alors, j'y vais, fit Yuya.

_Nobody hit ya over break _

_Please stop acting over break_

_No soldier man will give ya a break_

_Then your eyes will give you wits héhéhé_

Yuya courut jusqu'à la voiture de police. Elle arrêta sa course folle devant Tigre Rouge qui avait l'air inquiet.

-Ah Yuya, je suis content de te voir. Tokito nous a appelé pour nous dire que le clan Mibu tentait quelque chose ce soir.

-Oui mais ils se sont enfuis et Tokito est à l'intérieur et elle va bien.

-Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas qu'on aille voir.

-Oui sure et certaine.

-Bon d'accord alors, et puis c'est pas comme si Kyo aux yeux de démon était caché ici, fit Tigre avec un sourire, bon alors à plus Yuya.

-Oui aurevoir.

_Bad boys, bad boys watcha gonna do watcha gonna do? When they come for you? _

Une fois les voitures parties, Yuya retourna à l'intérieur, où elle trouva Tokito évanouie dans les bras d'Akira.

_Bad boys, bad boys watcha gonna do?_

-Tokito! s'écria Yuya

- Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, fit Akira on devrais la conduire à l'hôpital.

- Oui d'accord.

_Watcha gonna do, watcha gonna do when they come for you?_

Trois semaines plus tard. Chez Yuya et Tokito.

-Pas trop fatiguée de ta première semaine de travail? demanda Yuya à Tokito

- Non pas trop, répondit Tokito, et avec nos nouveaux associés, c'est beaucoup plus facile.

Yuya sourit.

Après la bataille, Tokito avait passé une semaine à l'hôpital et une semaine de repos à la maison. Pendant son temps à l'hôpital, Akira était venu la voir tous les jours et ils étaient devenus assez proches. Yuya quant à elle avait travaillé en étroite collaboration avec Kyo et les Sacrés pour essayer de traquer le plus de gangs possibles. Kyo était toujours aussi insupportable avec elle, mais curieusement elle ne détestait pas tant que ça et puis il avait commencé à lui parler de la mort de son frère, ce qui pour elle voulait dire un grand pas en avant. Elle se surprenait même parfois à s'inquiéter pour le démon quand il devait se battre et elle avait même remarqué qu'il la protégeait de tant à autre quand elle se retrouvait dans une lutte elle aussi.

Finalement, ce démon n'était peut-être pas aussi mauvais qu'il laissait paraître et Yuya s'était donné comme nouveau but de le prouver.

**FIN**


	2. Parle moi

Auteure: I wish I was her

Genre: romance

Titre: Parle-moi…

Disclaimer: les personnages de SDK ne m'appartiennent pas et en plus je crois qu'on peut même pas les acheter sur Ebay snif snif… Un grand merci à Isabelle Boulay poue la chanson _Parle-moi_.

Note de l'auteure : C'est encore une petite song fic mais celle-ci est beaucoup plus sombre que la dernière que j'ai écrite…en fait je voulais voir si j'étais capable d'écrire quelque chose de vraiment super triste…mais il se eptu que je sois pas douée du tout donc si c'est le cas reviews à la fin pour me dire si c'est raté…

**Parle-moi…**

_Je ne sais plus comment te dire_

_Je ne trouve plus les mots_

Le vent frais du début de l'automne soufflait doucement dans les cheveux d'une jeune femme blonde qui marchait lentement, perdue dans ses pensées. Ses pensées, ou plutôt ses souvenirs, des souvenirs heureux de personnes qu'elle n'avait plus vue depuis une éternité lui semblait elle.

_Ces mots qui te faisaient rire_

_Et ceux que tu trouvais beaux_

Elle s'arrêta devant un magnifique arbre qui était tellement grand qu'on avait parfois de la difficulté à en voir le sommet. Son tronc était si gros que la jeune blonde n'en aurait pas fait la tour avec ses bras. Elle s'assit sagement au pied du grand arbre, accota sa jolie tête dorée sur le grand tronc et laissa ses larmes couler le long de son visage d'ange.

_J'ai tant de fois voulu t'écrire_

_Et tant de fois courbé le dos_

Mais Mère Nature ne voulant probablement pas voir une si jolie jeune personne pleurer, fit changer le vent de direction de sorte qu'il séchait à présent les larmes de la jeune blonde. Cette dernière leva la tête et vit un soleil radieux qui n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte de la tristesse que cette journée pouvait représenter pour cette jeune fille prénommée Yuya.

_Et pour revivre nos souvenirs_

_J'ai même aussi frôlé ta peau _

_Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonnée ?_ Cette question n'avait jamais quittée la jeune fille depuis que celui qu'elle aimait avait dû la quitter. Si c'était à contrecoeur, ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait montré. Kyo aux yeux de démons, tel était son nom, n'avait jamais été capable de montrer ses sentiments à personne, à personne sauf à Yuya. Et même, il lui avait pas officiellement dit ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, mais Yuya avait compris et elle l'avait aimée, elle l'aimait et l'aimerait toujours et même si le démon n'ouvrait habituellement la bouche que pour dire qu'il n'avait plus de saké, Yuya savait qu'il éprouvait un doux sentiment pour elle.

_Oh, dis-moi_

_Regarde-moi_

Mais il était parti. Yuya avait attendu longtemps de ses nouvelles et elle n'oublierait jamais ce jour funeste où, en compagnie de ses anciens compagnons de voyage, ils attendaient tous le retour de Kyo. Tous festoyaient et riaient, comme avant, ils n'avaient pas été plus heureux depuis des lunes. C'est alors que le messager était venu leur apprendre la triste nouvelle.

_Je ne sais plus comment t'aimer_

_Ni comment te garder_

Kyo aux yeux de démons, l'homme aux mille victimes, l'homme qui possédait le titre du plus fort, était mort. Le messager avait même ramené un grand morceau de tissu lui appartenant, couvert de sang. Yuya n'avait pu s'en empêcher elle avait hurlé, pleuré et elle était parti en courant emportant le morceau de tissu avec elle. Elle était inconsolable, elle pleurait et pleurait toue les larmes de son corps jusqu'à n'en plus finir. Quand enfin elle était revenue à l'endroit où elle avait laissée ses compagnons, elle l'avait trouvé quasiment désert. Elle en avait déduit que ses compagnons avaient dû avoir à peu près la même réaction qu'elle.

_Parle-moi_

_Oui parle-moi_

_Je ne sais plus pourquoi t'aimer_

_Ni pourquoi continuer_

Akira qui était présent lui avait sagement dit avec un sourire triste « _Kyo ne peut pas mourir, Yuya, il sera toujours là et au moment où tu t'y attendra le moins, il resurgira…_

_-Mais il est mort Akira, mort…_

_-Est-ce qu'il est vraiment mort dans ton cœur? Tu es la personne qui croit le plus en lui et qu'il soit mort ou pas je suis sur que ça ne change rien.»_

Et laissant la chasseuse de primes bouche bée, l'aveugle l'avait serrée tout doucement contre lui, lui avait souri une dernière fois et ensuite il était parti, lui aussi. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue.

_Tu es là, mais tu es si loin,_

_De moi_

Akira avait raison Yuya avait continuer de croire en Kyo même en savant pertinemment qu'il était mort. Toujours assise sous son arbre, elle se rémora la dernière fois où elle avait vu son démon, lors de leurs adieux.

_Je ne sais plus comment poursuivre_

_Cet amour qui n'en est plus_

Bras dessous bras dessus avec Kyo, Yuya appréhendait grandement le moment où elle devrait le lâcher. Elle essayait de tout son être de ne penser au chagrin qu'elle aurait lorsqu'il partirait. Le démon avait resserré doucement son bras autour de celui de Yuya et l'avait regardé avec un de ses regards qui lisait dans votre âme comme dans livre ouvert dont lui seul avait le secret. Il avait senti l'inquiétude et l'immense chagrin que ressentait celle qu'il aimait. Lorsque qu'ils durent se séparer, Kyo avait tourné Yuya vers lui, il l'avait serré contre lui et il l'avait embrassé. Il avait doucement enlevé ses bras autour de Yuya et les magnifiques yeux émeraude de celle-ci s'étaient remplis de larmes alors il s'était penché vers elle et lui avait dit :

_Je ne sais plus que souffrir_

_Souffrir autant que j'y ai cru_

«_Je vais revenir et après je te laisserai plus jamais seule, d'accord?»_

La jeune femme qui n'aurait jamais cru que son compagnon puisse faire preuve d'autant de douceur, avait gentiment séché ses larmes et lui avait souri. Elle avait embrassée une dernière fois son démon et il lui avait tourné le dos. À peine avait il fait quelques pas que…«_Kyo…fais attention…parce que sinon je…_

_-Tu? Avait fait Kyo, toujours dos à elle._

_- Je…je…tu iras t'acheter ton saké tout seul…je t'aime»_

Le démon avait à demi tourné la tête vers elle, lui avait souri et il était parti.

_Mais je sais qu'il me faut survivre_

_Et avancer un pas de plus_

_Pour qu'enfin cesse la dérive _

_Des moments à jamais perdus_

Après cela, Yuya avait dû attendre huit longs mois avant d'avoir des nouvelles de Kyo et elle apprit qu'il était mort. Quatre autres mois s'étaient écoulés depuis cette nouvelle et aujourd'hui cela faisait un an exactement qu'il était parti.

_Oh, dis-moi_

_Regarde-moi_

_Je ne sais plus comment t'aimer_

_Ni comment te garder_

La jolie blonde n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer son démon, elle avait toujours décliné les prétendants et elle savait que même si elle avait refait sa vie avec un autre, elle n'aurait jamais été aussi heureuse qu'avec Kyo.

_Oh, dis-moi_

_Regarde-moi_

_Il y a la vie dont on rêvait_

_Celle qui commençait_

Récemment, Yukimura était venu lui apporté de drôles de nouvelles qui avait raviver l'espoir qui, bien que n'ayant jamais quitté son cœur, s'était beaucoup affaibli. «_On m'a raconté qu'un homme avait cru voir un démon dans la région d'Akita, ce que j'ai trouvé très étrange alors j'y ai envoyé des éclaireurs mais ils n'ont rien trouvé et comme il faisait noir et que c'est un vieillard qui avait raconté cela ils ont cru qu'il avait rêvé.»_ Yukimura était venu avec Sasuke, Kyoshiro et Sakuya prendre de ses nouvelles. Ces rencontres étaient ses seules distractions, ça et les cours d'art martiaux qu'elle avait décidé de prendre pour tuer le temps.

_Oh, parle-moi_

_Parle-moi_

_Je ne sais plus pourquoi t'aimer_

_Ni comment continuer_

Un démon? Comment ce vieillard avait-il pu voir un démon et ne pas en mourir? Et surtout pourquoi le démon n'était-il pas passer à table? Toutes ses questions se bousculaient à présent dans la tête de Yuya qui, bien callée contre l'arbre somnolait doucement.

_Oh, dis-moi_

_Oh, dis-moi_

_Dis-moi, si tout est terminé_

_Si je dois m'en aller_

Cet arbre était un peu devenu son confident, ou un échappatoire où elle pouvait aller lorsque le chagrin la submergeait trop. C'était le seul endroit où elle sentait qu'elle pouvait pleurer en paix.

_Oh, parle-moi_

_Parle-moi_

_Regarde-moi_

_Regarde-moi_

_Regarde-moi_

_Regarde-moi_

Et tout doucement la jolie blonde ouvrit les yeux et vit le visage de celui qu'elle aimait. Elle se frotta les yeux pour se tirer complètement du sommeil. Mais le visage de Kyo resta là à la regarder.

«- K…Kyo…non tu es mort…

Kyo lui sourit gentiment et lui dit doucement :

-J'ai l'air mort?

Yuya fondit en larmes et se jeta dans les bras de son démon à elle, elle sentit cette chaleur qui lui avait tellement manquée.

-Et maintenant que je suis revenu je ne part plus, fit le démon.»

Yuya se blottit de toutes ses forces contre son torse et s'endormit dans les bras de celui en qui elle avait toujours crue.

**Fin**

Alors c'était pourri? Laissez-moi des reviews si ça vous chante…


	3. Far away

Auteure: I wish I was her

Titre: Far away

Genre: Romance

Disclaimer: Les personnages de SDK ne m'appartiennent pas…voilà! Et la chanson _Far away _de Nickelback non plus…

Note de l'auteure : Voilà une autre petite songfic…faut croire que j'ai de l'inspiration…Mais cette fois par exemple j'ai changé de couple…mais ne vous en faites pas je vas continuer d'en faire sur Kyo et Yuya aussi ,mais cette fois j'avais un peu le goût de changer… Donc ça commence très très mal et ça ne finit pas trop mal …

**Far away**

Elle voyait flou et elle avait mal partout, elle avait plus que mal, elle souffrait de tout son être mais ça jamais elle ne l'aurait admis. Son corps était brisé, ensanglanté. Un faible râle soulevait encore sa poitrine, mais c'était tout juste.

_This time, this place_

_Misused, Mistakes_

Un filet de sang coulait doucement à la commissure de ses lèvres. Son visage sale restait beau et n'avait pas l'air d'exprimer de la douleur même si ce n'était pas le cas.

_Too long, Too late_

_Who was I to make you wait_

Ses jambes nues étaient couvertes d'ecchymoses et d'égratignures. Elle avait bien combattu, elle avait gagné. Mais maintenant, elle aurait pu passer pour morte tellement elle était amochée et tout ça par amour.

_Just one chance, just one breathe _

_Just in case there's just one left_

_«Mais qu'est-ce c'est l'amour hein?_ Se questionnait-elle encore et encore.

_C'est cette force qui t'a permis de venir jusqu'ici et qui t'a fait remporté la bataille, pour le revoir…_disait une petite voix dans sa tête.»

'_Cause you know_

_You know, you know_

Oui c'était ça. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle avait fait tout ça. Pour quoi elle s'était démenée pour arriver jusque dans cette région perdue et tout ça pour voir un crétin qui ne s'était pas encore montré. Vraiment elle devait être folle.

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

Non elle n'était pas folle, elle était amoureuse ce n'était pas du tout dans le même rayon, quoique après tout, ce qu'elle aurait fait étant folle et ce qu'elle faisait étant amoureuse pouvait se ressembler d'une certaine façon.

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

Elle allait peut-être mourir et la seule chose à laquelle elle pensait c'était ce crétin! L'amour rendait stupide décidemment. Même si elle ne voulait pas l'admettre ce qu'elle désirait le plus en cet instant c'était le revoir, toucher sa peau, se blottir contre lui et sentir sa chaleur.

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_And you'll never go_

Tout à coup elle ressentit une vive brûlure au niveau de la poitrine et elle toussa pour ne pas s'étouffer. Du sang sortit de sa bouche. Elle avait mal, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. « _Je t'aime… crétin» _pensa-t-elle.

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

Au delà de la douleur elle se revoyait lui faire des sourires timides, lui taper dessus. Elle se revit lui faire part de ses sentiments au prix d'incroyables efforts et de rougissements extrêmes. Elle se remémorait les nuits d'orage où elle se blottissait contre lui.

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

Sa promesse de revenir la voir après ce dernier voyage d'entraînement lui avait réchauffé le cœur, d'autant plus qu'il l'avait tenue en la convoquant ici, dans ce trou perdu. Mais après deux jours il ne s'était toujours pas montré et elle en avait eu assez et s'était mise en quête de quelque chose à tuer pour se calmer les nerfs et elle était tombée sur démon.

'_Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

Un vrai de vrai démon, que même les meilleurs samouraïs avait le plus grand mal à tuer. Elle était forte, elle le savait, mais elle avait quand même eu de la chance de s'en tirer vivante, mais cela restait une possibilité car si dans deux heures personne ne la trouvait, elle ne pourrait plus dire à personne qu'elle avait tué ce démon.

_I'd give it all, I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

Ce que ça pouvait être chiant un démon affamé. Ça vous labourait la peau avec ses griffes et ça devenait excité au plus haut point si ça sentait une goutte de sang. Mais elle l'avait terrassé cette espèce de stupide démon qui croyait qu'il allait la manger elle. Tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas revu elle ne mourrait, démon ou pas.

'_Cause you know,_

_You know, you know_

Elle entendit des pas. Quelqu'un approchait, elle tenta bien que mal de se redresser mais elle ne réussir qu'à se faire tousser encore plus et à perdre encore plus de sang. Les pas se rapprochaient encore. Elle pouvait même distinguer une silhouette. Une silhouette familière lui semblait-il.

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

C'était lui. Son crétin. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Il était venu. Elle se reprit et chassa les larmes de ses yeux, elle ne devait pas lui montrer à quel point elle était contente de le revoir, ce n'était pas son genre. Il arriva enfin à sa hauteur et la vit ensanglantée. Il ne perdit pas de temps et commença tout de suite à geler ses blessures. « _Tu t'es battue contre un démon?» _Demanda-t-il.

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

Elle ne répondit pas. Il finit doucement d'empêcher le sang de couler et il la prit dans ses bras. Il relâcha sont étreinte, histoire de ne pas trop faire mal à la jeune femme blessée. Elle se blottit doucement contre lui et souhaita que le temps s'arrête. Il l'entoura de ses bras et lui murmura doucement : « _Prête pour notre nouvelle vie?»._

**Flash back**

Akira était parti, mais il lui avait promit « _Quand je reviendrais, je te promet qu'on commencera_ _ une nouvelle vie, juste toi et moi». _Il reviendrait, elle le savait.

**Fin de flash back**

_I keep dreaming_

_You'll be with me and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_

Tokito le regarda et lui sourit. «_ Plus que jamais» _répondit-elle. Et il embrassa doucement la jeune femme blessée.

**Fin**

J'ai tout raté hein? Reviews pour le préciser s.v.p


	4. Tous les secrets

Auteure: I wish I was her

Genre: Romance

Titre: Tous les secrets

Disclaimer: Les persos de Samouraï Deeper Kyo sont la propriété de Kamijô Akimine…Et la chanson _Tous les secrets_ et celle de Céline Dion (je ne suis pas une fan mais je trouvais que la chanson était de circonstance)

Note de l'auteure : Me revoici avec une songfic de KyoXYuya la dernière fois c'était un AkiraXTokito mais je vais revenir avec le couple de base de ce recueil…Donc voilà une songfic qui parle encore de sentiment…amoureux.

**Tous les secrets**

L'aurore commençait tout doucement à colorer le ciel nocturne, lorsqu'il s'éveilla. Sa compagne blonde dormait toujours, ses cheveux dorés éparpillés dans son dos dénudé. L'homme aux yeux rouges couvait gentiment la jeune femme du regard.

_Oh oh oh Ton regard comme une caresse_

_Je me sens si bien_

Il admirait la blonde lorsque qu'il entendit du bruit à l'extérieur. Les marchands commençaient probablement à arriver. Il se dit alors qu'il pourrait aller acheter du saké avant que la jeune femme ne se réveille car elle pouvait être très colérique au réveil et bien que l'homme aux yeux rouges ne veuille pas l'admettre car personne ne lui imposait rien, il préférait éviter les colères de sa compagne. Alors qu'il allait sortir de leur futon pour se lever la blonde, toujours endormie, se retourna vers lui et chercha la chaleur de son torse.

_Puis tes yeux s'envolent et me laissent _

_Et je n'ai plus rien_

Le brun sourit et se serra contre sa compagne qu'il embrassa dans le cou avec une infinie tendresse, extrêmement rare chez lui. Puis il se leva, s'habilla et sortit s'acheter du saké. La blonde prénommée Yuya, s'éveilla juste après que l'homme aux yeux rouges soit parti et chercha ce dernier des yeux, pourtant elle aurait juré qu'il était là une minute plus tôt.

_Qu'un reflet de toi_

_Tu es loin déjà ah ah_

Elle regarda à l'extérieur et conclut qu'il était beaucoup trop tôt pour elle, les marchands eux-mêmes venaient tout juste d'arriver en ville. Les marchands? Oh ce qu'elle pouvait s'inquiéter pour un rien parfois! Son «amour » d'alcoolique était probablement s'acheter du saké, activité trop fréquente chez lui. Yuya soupira et s'allongea sur le dos, fixant le plafond, puis le jugeant pas très intéressant elle regarda plutôt dehors où l'aurore lui offrait un ciel magnifique.

_Je ne connais pas tous les secrets de ton cœur_

_Mais je viens quand même_

L'aurore devait la rendre nostalgique puisqu'elle songeait à l'image du prince charmant qu'elle chérissait étant petite fille. Un homme d'une beauté à vous couper le souffle et qui serait courageux comme vingt, mais qui avec sa tendre moitié serait le plus doux et le plus attentionné de tous. Oui c'était Son prince charmant d'autrefois. Kyo remplissait plus que bien les premiers critères, mais pour ce qui était d'être doux et attentionné, quand on avait donner le cours il avait dû être recalé.

_Tu vis quelque part entre douleur et douceur_

_Mais je viens quand même_

_Je te suis quand même_

Long soupir de la part de notre jolie blonde. Elle n'avait jamais autant aimé quelqu'un que Kyo même si cela lui avait pris un temps infini pour se l'admettre à elle-même, mais ce qui l'attristait le plus c'était qu'elle ne pouvait en dire autant pour ce qui était de son démon. Elle avait beau se dire que le démon l'aimait d'une façon tendre au fond de lui, on parlait tout de même de Kyo aux yeux de démon, donc pour lui la seule façon de lui «exprimer son amour» était de la dépuceler gentiment et de dormir près d'elle la nuit, il ne fallait pas espérer des «je t'aime» susurrés amoureusement ou des marques de tendresse infinie. Yuya savait tout ça, n'empêche qu'elle aurait bien aimé que ce soit possible.

_Tu m'entoures comme un drap de soie_

_Je me sens si bien_

De la tendresse et de la démonstration d'amour autre que de le faire, voilà ce qu'elle voulait! Mais comment faire comprendre cela à Kyo, lui qui n'ayant probablement jamais reçu de vraie tendresse, sauf de la part de Yuya, comment lui demander de lui donner quelque chose dont il ne connaissait probablement pas l'existence…

Nouveau soupir venant de Yuya. _Kyo, je t'aime tellement et je sais que tu ressens probablement la même chose mais j'aimerais que tu puisses me le dire…_

_Puis je perds l'écrin de tes bras_

_Et je n'ai plus rien_

L'homme aux mille victimes entra alors dans la petite chambre qu'ils avaient loué, une bouteille de saké à la main. Il vit alors que Yuya était réveillée ce qui était rare vu l'heure hâtive du matin.

-Tu as mal dormi, demanda-t-il à la chasseuse de primes.

-Non, répondit-elle en lui souriant, mais je n'arrivais plus à dormir…

Les yeux gonflés de fatigue de cette dernière trahissaient ce qu'elle venait de dire. La blonde s'assit très lentement en repliant ses jambes sous elle pendant que Kyo débouchait sa bouteille de saké. Yuya se recouvrit du drap, histoire de se réchauffer un peu car sans Kyo à ses côtés et avec l'air frais du matin entrant par la fenêtre ouverte elle commençait à avoir froid. Curieusement, le brun sembla le remarquer et il alla s'asseoir tout près de la blonde à qui il demanda :

-Tu as froid?

Yuya ne répondit pas et se blottit doucement contre lui, s'attendant à ce qu'il en reste là, mais Kyo mit son bras autour d'elle et la serra très fort contre lui.

_Tu t'en vas là-bas_

_Tu es loin de moi_

Yuya leva les yeux vers son démon qui arborait curieusement un drôle de petit sourire en coin. Il croisa son regard et l'espace d'une seconde elle crut voir une lueur passer dans le regard rouge de son compagnon et son sourire s'accentuer un brin. Puis comme pour la contredire, Kyo finit sa bouteille de saké d'un trait et reprit son expression habituelle.

_Je ne connais pas tous les secrets de ton cœur _

_Mais je viens quand même_

Yuya se secoua et se baissa les yeux, elle avait dû rêver, ce pourrait-il qu'elle vu de la tendresse tant attendue dans le regard de Kyo? Non, elle devait vraiment être trop fatiguée. Puis soudainement Kyo lui prit le menton et la força à le regarder. Yuya la revit. La lueur. Elle était là.

_Tu vis quelque part entre douleur et douceur_

_Mais je viens quand même_

Kyo l'embrassa tout doucement et la serra tendrement mais fermement dans ses bras. Elle l'avait trouvé son prince charmant! Sous ses airs de démon Kyo était son prince, son homme idéal, qui faisait occasionnellement ou plutôt très rarement preuve de tendresse mais il venait de lui prouver qu'il en était capable. Yuya lui rendit son étreinte et soupira de bonheur, qui aurait crut que démon et prince puisse faire si bon ménage? Et bien elle en ce moment précis, elle y croyait de tout son être.

_Je te suis quand même_

_Quand même…_

Voilà une autre petite songfic! Celle-ci est moins bien réussie je dois l'avouer, mais si jamais quelque part dans ce monde cruel quelqu'un ou quelqu'une a aimé et bien review s.v.p!!


	5. Goodbye my lover

Auteure: I wish I was her

Genre: Romance/Drama

Titre: Good bye my lover

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas…dommage T.T et la chanson Goodbye my lover est à James Blunt

Note : C'est une petite songfic que j'ajoute à mon recueil, est elle plutôt tristounette mais bon, il faut explorer toutes les possibilités dans la vie XP!! J'espère que vous apprécierez.

Note2 : J'ai eu l'idée de cette fic en allant acheter un coussin funéraire et dans la voiture c'est la chanson de James Blunt qui jouait, d'où l'idée morbide de la fic…désolé si ça ne vous plait pas…

**Good bye my lover**

Un rire cristallin retentit dans sa tête. Il la revit sourire et courir devant lui. Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Il aurait probablement voulu faire éclater sa tête sous la pression. Il sentit deux mains se poser sur les siennes. Il releva la tête croisa le regard d'une magnifique jeune femme aux cheveux noirs, toute de noir vêtue. Les larmes emplissaient ses grands yeux, il la prit dans ses bras. La jeune femme posa la main sur le bandana rayé rouge de l'homme et lui sourit à travers ses larmes. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes.

_Did I disappoint you or let you down?_

_Should I be felling guilty or let the judges frown?_

'_Cause I saw the end before we'd begun_

Assis sur banc, un autre jeune homme serrait une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs lui cachant le visage, contre lui. La jeune femme, une chamane, pleurait en silence. Le jeune homme quant à lui luttait contre les larmes qui le traquaient et qui menaçaient de se déverser à tout moment. Ils avaient perdu la force que la morte leur avait donnée, la force de croire.

_Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won_

_So I took what's mine by eternal right_

_Took your soul out into the night_

Un homme grand et borgne contemplait ses amis et compagnons de voyage, éplorés. Quand on lui avait appris la nouvelle, il avait fait la sourde oreille, il n'y avait pas cru, mais maintenant qu'elle était absente il la regrettait amèrement. Il se passa la main sur le visage, sa main tremblant légèrement. Il retourna pour voir une autre chamane aux cheveux roses baisser la tête et serrer les poings jusqu'au sang pour ne pas laisser les larmes la gagner. Elle respira un grand coup, ça lui faisait mal à un endroit qu'elle croyait pourtant avoir oublié et enterré, son cœur. Elle pensa à la défunte, elle qui avait cru de tout son être en eux, elle qui avait gardé le sourire même à deux doigts de la mort. La chamane s'assit sur un banc elle aussi, la mâchoire inférieure tremblante et les poings toujours aussi serrés.

_It may be over but it won't stop there,_

_I am here for you if you'd only care_

_You touched my heart, you touched my soul_

_You changed my life and all my goals_

Il regardait le magnifique bouquet de fleurs cueillit spécialement pour elle. Elle le méritait, il ne le déniait pas. Elle qui était comme un rayon de soleil, comme une fleur, elle le méritait plus que quiconque. Le maître de l'eau serra le poing, il s'en voulait plus que jamais de l'avoir presque tuée, elle qui après était tellement gentille et qui croyait toujours en la force des autres. Elle n'aurait jamais dû partir. Pourquoi elle? Il se retourna vers son blondinet de frère, qui curieusement, avait l'air de savoir où il se trouvait. Oui, il comprenait, il s'était rendu compte qu'il manquait quelqu'un et que tout le monde avait l'air triste. Si lui-même ne comprenait pas ce qu'était la tristesse, il la sentait chez les autres. Il leur avait demandé aux autres où elle était, leur réponse était toujours la même « Elle est morte…». S'il avait tué d'innombrables personnes, il ne s'était jamais demandé où ils allaient tous après. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il sentit que cette personne qui n'était plus là, lui manquait, il aurait voulu l'entendre crier. Il éprouvait des regrets.

_And love is blind and that I knew when,_

_My heart was blind by you_

_I've kissed your lips and held your head_

Un homme aux yeux bleus, qui auraient pu avoir l'air d'une femme, avait posé la main sur l'épaule d'un jeune garçon aux yeux jaunes. Ce dernier assis sur banc ne laissait voir aucune partie de son visage. Cachant à tous ses émotions, essayant tant bien que mal de les refouler sans succès. Son petit visage mouillé était fixé vers un bilboquet qu'il tenait entre ses mains. L'homme quant à lui adossé au mur, respirait fort perdu dans ses pensées. Il pensait à elle, inévitablement. Elle qui avait le don d'amener le sourire et la joie, elle qui redonnait l'espoir et la force de croire, elle qui avait même touché le cœur d'un démon. La dernière personne qu'il avait eu à mettre en terre était sa meilleure amie et aussi une jeune femme qu'il avait aimée. Curieusement, la défunte lui ressemblait un peu. Il eu regard pour le jeune ninja à ses côtés, qui avait croisé ses bras sur ses genoux et posé sa tête sur ses bras. L'homme eu un demi sourire, le jeune homme s'était toujours bien entendue avec elle.

_Shared your dreams and shared your bed_

_I know you well, I know your smell_

_I've been addicted to you_

La jeune femme aux cheveux verts se mordait l'intérieur des joues, retenant les larmes. Elle avait bien essayé de marcher un peu dans la petite salle mais sentant que les sanglots lui montaient à gorge elle avait opté pour une position assise. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au jeune homme qui faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, le regardant aller et venir et pensant qu'il avait perdu sa sœur, elle sentit qu'un sanglot plus grand que les autres la gagnait et en essayant de l'étouffer elle émit quand même un petit gémissement et pencha la tête. Le jeune homme, aveugle, la "regarda" et alla s'asseoir près d'elle, la prenant dans ses bras et la serrant de toutes ses forces contre lui, essayant du même coup de la réconforter elle et de se réconforter. Ainsi serré l'un contre l'autre ils regardèrent un homme au regard rouge entrer dans la pièce.

_Goodbye my lover_

_Goodbye my friend_

Toutes les personnes présentes se levèrent, regardant l'homme aux yeux rouges qui portait le corps de la défunte dans ses bras et qui leur fit signe de sortir. Mahiro ,Tigre Rouge, Kyoshiro, Sakuya, Shinrei, Luciole, Sasuke, Yukimura, Bontenmaru, Akari, Tokito et Akira le suivait formant une ligne derrière lui. Kyo se dirigea jusqu'à un magnifique cerisier que Kyoshiro avait choisi exprès, c'était le plus beau qu'il connaisse. Kyo déposa la blonde au fond de la tombe qu'il avait lui-même creusée. Tous la regardèrent pendant une, deux minutes qui leur semblèrent une éternité. Puis tous déposèrent un objet près de la jeune femme, la plupart déposant des fleurs. Sasuke y déposa son bilboquet. Ensuite Akira posa un drap blanc par-dessus le corps de sa sœur. Ils firent tous leur part pour recouvrir le corps de terre puis chacun retourna à l'intérieur, s'autorisant une pause émotionnelle. Tous rentrèrent sauf Kyo.

_You have been the one_

_You have been the one for me_

_Goodbye my lover _

_Goodbye my friend_

L'homme aux mille victimes pensait, à elle. Yuya Shiina était morte, mais le démon ne l'oublierait pas, non jamais. Il avait enterré la femme qu'il aimait mais il n'avait pas enterré son passé avec elle.

_You have been the one_

_You have been the one for me_

Chaque jour le démon se rendait au pied du cerisier et il y fumait une heure ou deux puis il y déposait une fleur à chaque jour. Ainsi même dans la mort, Yuya Shiina continuait toujours d'ensoleiller les journées de ses amis qui malgré le chagrin de sa mort ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sourire à chaque floraison du cerisier.

Fin

Tristounet? Moui je sais...je voulais juste voir ce que ça pouvait donner...mais je vous promet de me rattraper avec une songfic plus joyeuse la prochaine fois...Le petit rituel de placer un objet près du défunt je ne pense pas que le gens au Japon le pratique mais j'ai pensé que ça pourrait être une façon pour les membres de la Kyo-gumi de rendre hommage à Yuya...Bon et bien merci de m'avoir lue!!


End file.
